Radio frequency ablation (RFA) is a medical procedure in which tumors or other dysfunctional tissue is ablated using the heat generated from high frequency alternating current. An important advantage of radio frequency (RF) current (over previously used low frequency AC or pulses of DC) is that RF current does not directly stimulate nerves or muscles and can therefore often be used without the need for general anesthetic. RFA has become increasingly accepted in the last 15 years with promising results. RFA procedures are performed under image guidance (such as X-ray screening, CT scan or ultrasound) by an interventional pain specialist (such as an anesthesiologist), interventional radiologist, a gastrointestinal or surgical endoscopist, or a cardiac electrophysiologist, a subspecialty of cardiologists.
RFA is performed to treat tumors in the lungs, liver, kidneys, bones and other organs. Once the diagnosis of tumor is confirmed, a needle-like RFA probe is placed inside the tumor. RF waves are passed through a probe to increase the temperature within tumor tissue to destroy the tumor. Generally, RFA is used to treat patients with small tumors that started within a specific organ (primary tumors) or that spread to the organ (metastases). The suitability of a patient to receive RFA is typically decided by doctors based on multiple factors. RFA can usually be administered as an out-patient procedure, but may at times require a brief hospital stay. RFA may be combined with locally-delivered chemotherapy to treat hepatocellular carcinoma (primary liver cancer). The low-level heat (hyperthermia) created by the RFA probe causes heat-sensitive liposomes to release concentrated levels of chemotherapy in margins around ablated tissue, which is a method commonly used to treat Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC). RFA is also used in pancreatic cancer and bile duct cancer.